Mon coeur ne bat plus
by Senara38
Summary: "Mon amour ne te vexe pas, Si tu m'appelles je ne répondrai pas... Mon cœur ne bat plus pour toi." Inspirant à pleins poumons, elle ouvrit finalement la porte, et disparut dans un craquement sonore. - OS sur la chanson "Mon cœur ne bat plus" de De Palmas


On ne m'arrête plus aujourd'hui... Encore un OS ! toujours sur le thème d'une chanson de Gérald De Palmas (tss tss), "Mon coeur ne bat plus"... Forcément, c'est moins joyeux que "Rose a posé ses lèvres".

.

Disclaimer : _l'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cependant, l'histoire est mienne, et je ne fais qu'écrire pour mon plaisir et ceux des lecteurs qui auront le courage de me lire… Donc pas de but lucratif à cette histoire._

_Les paroles de la chanson "Mon cœur ne bat plus" sont la propriété de Gérald de Palmas et d'Universal Music.  
_

.

Enjoy !

.

* * *

.

Elle avait pris sur elle d'expédier au plus vite ses dossiers urgents, afin de rentrer tôt à la maison. Cela faisait des semaines que son travail l'accaparait, lui prenant plus de temps que d'ordinaire et ne la libérant que lorsque la nuit tombait.

Immanquablement, Lorsqu'elle transplanait devant la porte de sa demeure, seule la lumière de la chambre, à l'étage, était allumée. Alors, immanquablement, elle entrait, se délestait de sa veste, de ses chaussures et de son sac, se rendait à la cuisine pour constater qu'une fois encore, il n'avait pas mangé ici. Immanquablement, elle se servait un verre d'eau et en soupirant, montait les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.

A sa chambre. A leur chambre.

Immanquablement, elle ouvrait la porte, le trouvant couché dans le lit, tournant le dos à l'entrée, ronflant déjà du sommeil du juste. Elle se déshabillait rapidement, enfilait un vieux tshirt qui lui servait de pyjama et se collait à lui, triste et fatiguée, lui arrachant un faible grognement en guise de salut.

Pourtant, sa main resta crispée sur la poignée de la porte.

Ce soir, la chambre, le lit étaient vides. Sur le patchwork coloré que Molly leur avait offert il y a bien longtemps et qui officiait comme couvre-lit, elle avisa un parchemin soigneusement plié en quatre.

Tremblante, elle s'avança jusqu'au lit conjugal pour se saisir du papier.

.

_Mon amour ne te vexe pas, _

_Si tu m'appelles je ne répondrai pas  
On ne me laisse pas le choix, _

_Mon cœur ne bat plus, ne bat plus pour toi_

.

Depuis plusieurs années déjà, son couple n'était plus au meilleur de sa forme. Les années, la routine, les coups durs – la mort d'Arthur, la maladie de Bill – avait affaibli leur complicité, s'installant dans une habitude teintée de lassitude. Le coup de grâce avait été porté lorsque Hugo avait rejoint Poudlard l'an dernier. Désormais, leurs deux enfants avaient quitté le nid familial, ne rentrant que pour de courtes périodes lors des vacances scolaires.

Pourtant, elle avait fait des efforts. Elle avait fermé les yeux sur sa propension à se laisser aller plus souvent qu'avant à l'ivresse. Son besoin de s'enfuir, d'oublier, de disparaître pendant de longues heures dans les bois environnants à la maison. De passer d'interminables soirées chez Harry et Ginny, à ressasser le passé, à parler de Fred, de son père.

Elle avait été compréhensive. Même lorsqu'ils se disputaient, de plus en plus souvent. Lorsque après lui avoir reproché son indifférence, il transplanait rageusement, pour revenir dans la nuit, la prenant dans ses bras en lui murmurant des excuses, tandis qu'elle s'obstinait à serrer les poings et à refouler ses larmes.

Et maintenant, alors qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le courage, ce courage de Gryffondor qui l'avait déserté depuis quelques années, de lui parler d'elle, d'eux, voilà qu'un parchemin plié venait de sceller sa vie. L'écriture avait été soignée, contrairement à ses habituels gribouillages hâtifs.

.  
_J'ai lutté mais rien à faire, _

_Ses yeux, sa bouche, je ne touchais plus terre  
Mes épaules ont cédé sous le poids, _

_Mon coeur ne bat plus, ne bat plus pour toi  
Mon coeur ne bat plus, ne bat plus pour toi  
._

Alors voilà. Ils y étaient. La fameuse « Crise de la quarantaine » comme l'appelait les Moldus. Ses enfants adorés, la fierté de sa vie, sa plus belle réussite depuis la fin de la Guerre, étaient grands maintenant. Le vide qu'ils avaient laissé à la maison n'avait qu'accéléré l'inévitable, sans doute…

Elle relisait la lettre, s'attardant soigneusement sur chaque mot, chaque phrase. Chaque coup de poignard qu'elle recevait en plein cœur.

Et les souvenirs affluaient.

Sa détresse à Poudlard, lorsqu'il avait embrassé Lavande Brown. Sa joie profonde, lorsqu'il avait murmuré son prénom plutôt que celui de la blonde, à l'infirmerie.

Leurs difficultés lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Sa souffrance quand il les avaient quitté brutalement ce soir là. Puis le soulagement de son retour.

La frayeur, la peur qu'un sort l'atteigne, pendant la Grande Bataille. La joie de la victoire, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa tendresse et sa dévotion lors des années suivantes, si attendrissantes chez un homme un peu brusque comme lui.

Leur mariage et leur bonheur à ce moment. La joie de leurs proches et de leurs familles.

La naissance de Rose. Celle de Hugo. La paix… La routine. L'aigreur. La solitude lors de ses interminables missions en tant qu'Auror. Son éloignement, petit à petit. Le départ de Rose puis de Hugo pour Poudlard. Leurs disputes. Leurs mots durs. L'indifférence mêlée d'une tendresse qui n'avait plus grand-chose d'amoureux…

.  
_Et les mots résonnent, _

_Je ne suis qu'un homme  
Et les mots résonnent,  
Coupable et victime à la fois mon cœur ne veut plus battre pour toi  
Coupable et victime à la fois mon cœur ne veut plus battre pour toi_

_._  
La main crispée sur le papier, les yeux dans le vague, elle se sortit de ses souvenirs. Ses yeux bruns brillants de larmes se posèrent sur le parchemin, convulsivement serré dans sa main gauche. Son regard dévia des mots maudits sur ses doigts. Sur son annulaire, où brillait à la lueur des bougies une alliance en or blanc, finement ouvragée tout en étant d'une grande simplicité. L'anneau sembla lui brûler la peau. Rageusement, des larmes plein les yeux, elle entreprit de l'arracher pour le jeter avec un cri de détresse à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le bijou retomba dans un tintement cristallin, avant de rebondir deux ou trois fois pour finir par rouler sous l'armoire ou il s'immobilisa en silence.

Elle fixait l'endroit où la bague s'était glissée, les larmes dévalant le long de ses joues. Alors elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le parchemin pour lire, encore et encore, les mots de son époux. Son époux qui avait fui. Qui l'avait abandonné, alors qu'elle-même avait tout donné pour lui. Même la passion éphémère qui l'avait prise, quelques années après la naissance d'Hugo, alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner petit à petit d'elle, n'hésitant pas à se porter volontaire pour des missions lointaines, longues ou périlleuses. Et ses soirées, ses nuits de solitude. Et son regard, à _lui_, au détour des couloirs du Ministère. Leurs conversations badines, puis plus sérieuses, sur leurs vies, leurs enfants, l'échec visible de leurs mariages respectifs mais qu'ils refusaient de reconnaître. Leurs regrets. Leurs folies. Comme ce baiser volé un soir, au détour d'un dossier à rendre. Elle l'avait repoussé, il lui en avait voulu mais avait compris. Pour son époux. Pour cet homme qui venait de la rayer de sa vie. Pour une autre qu'elle.

.

_Je devrais pouvoir réussir_

_À donner le change, mais pourquoi te mentir ?  
Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de moi, _

_Mon cœur ne bat plus, ne bat plus pour toi  
Mon cœur ne bat plus, ne bat plus pour toi  
._

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire où le symbole de son union s'était dissimulé et sortit sa baguette.

« Accio alliance… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée de n'avoir pas parlé depuis de longues heures. Le bijou atterrit dans sa paume, et elle le contempla pendant de longues minutes. En soupirant, elle le glissa dans la poche du jeans qu'elle venait d'enfiler. Elle ôta son haut de pyjama pour revêtir un chemisier noir par-dessus lequel elle enfila un gilet de laine beige.

Pivotant sur elle-même, ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit et le parchemin froissé d'avoir été malmené par son chagrin. Comme s'il allait lui sauter au visage, elle s'en approcha lentement et s'en saisit du bout des doigts.

.  
_Et les mots résonnent, _

_Je ne suis qu'un homme  
Et les mots résonnent,  
Coupable et victime à la fois mon cœur ne veut plus battre pour toi  
Coupable et victime à la fois mon cœur ne veut plus battre pour toi  
._

Elle ferma les yeux, secouant la tête tout en défaisant son chignon, libérant ainsi une cascade de boucles châtain, qui se répandirent comme une couronne autour de son visage. Avisant le miroir en pied à coté de l'armoire, elle se redressa et contempla longuement sa silhouette. Elle se sentait vieille et laide, même si le reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'une femme mince et charmante, dans toute la splendeur d'une quarantaine approchante. Mais la tristesse dans son regard ne trompait pas. Elle secoua la tête et baissa les yeux avant de se rasseoir sur son lit. Elle se releva aussitôt et sortit de la chambre, le parchemin toujours serré entre ses doigts. Elle dévala l'escaliers, s'attarda un instant dans le salon. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cheminée massive, où trônait un grand cadre photo. Les visages souriants et espiègles de sa famille la regardaient. Son époux avait passé un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. A leurs pieds, leur petite fille et son petit frère de trois ans riaient aux éclats, accompagnés par leurs trois cousins et cousines Potter. Harry et Ginny se tenaient à leurs cotés, souriants également. Une réelle image du bonheur à l'état pur. Mais qui n'était plus.

Refoulant ses larmes, elle se dirigea vers la porte et enfila veste et chaussures avant de se saisir à nouveau de son sac. Inspirant à pleins poumons l'odeur familière de son foyer, elle ouvrit finalement la porte, et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

.  
_Mon amour ne te vexe pas, _

_Si tu m'appelles je ne répondrai pas  
Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de moi,_

_Mon coeur ne bat plus, ne bat plus pour toi  
Mon coeur ne bat plus, ne bat plus pour toi  
_

.  
Le portail s'ouvrit de lui-même devant elle. Elle frissonna et resserra les pants de son manteau sur sa poitrine avant de s'avancer d'un pas hésitant sur la longue allée de graviers blancs.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas venue ici. Une éternité.

La dernière et unique fois, on l'y avait amené contre son gré. L'immense demeure qui se dressait dans la pénombre de la nuit étoilée réveillait en elle de sinistres souvenirs qu'elle avait cru profondément enfouis en elle. Souffrance. Douleur. Terreur. Mais elle ne fit pas marche arrière, continuant d'avancer en silence, accompagnée par le bruit de ses pas qui faisaient crisser le gravier.

Elle leva un regard brillant sur la bâtisse, avisant une grande porte-fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, illuminée. Tremblante, elle monta les marches du porche qui menaient à une immense double porte noire massive.

Fermant les yeux et prenant une grande inspiration, elle leva le bras et frappa le heurtoir en forme de serpent sur le bois sombre.

Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière désormais.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'entrouvre dans un grincement qui aurait pu être sinistre, si l'homme qui tenait la poignée n'avait pas eu pour elle un regard surpris, puis visiblement… satisfait.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, se plongeant dans cet océan gris qui jadis lui avait causé tant de tourments.

Mais le passé appartenait au passé. Ces yeux qui, il y a de nombreuses années, projetaient leurs orages sur elle, n'avait pour sa personne qu'un reflet plein de tendresse et de tristesse à la fois. Ces yeux qui brillaient de la voir, elle, sur le pas de sa porte.

« Bonsoir, Draco… Je peux entrer ? » Murmura-t-elle en retenant fièrement ses larmes, alors que sa voix faiblissait en tremblant.

L'homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blancs, dont la masse commençait à s'éclaircir sur les tempes, s'écarta de la porte en lui tendant la main. Fermant brièvement, les yeux, Hermione Granger-Weasley se saisit de la main de Draco Malfoy, avant que la porte du Manoir ne se referme sur elle.

Sur le seuil de marbre, le vent souffla, laissant s'envoler un morceau de parchemin froissé où s'étalaient quelques mots désormais sans importance.

.

_Mon cœur ne bat plus, ne bat plus pour toi  
Mon cœur ne bat plus, ne bat plus pour toi  
._

_._

* * *

_._

Décidément, je suis inspirée aujourd'hui… C'est le second OS en moins d'une heure, faut que j'arrête d'écouter De Palmas xD

Review ? :D

.


End file.
